Like an Open Book
by MyVioMelody
Summary: Tadashi is a med student who works part time at his community library and is content with his life, when he meets a punky skater kid by the name of Hiro. He finds the boy fascinating and realizes that maybe his life is missing something after all. [Non-related Hidashi] [Underage Hiro]
1. Chapter 1

_So I was debating about starting this fic or not, considering I have another multi-chap already going (which needs to be updated) but after seeing some amazing fan art on Tumblr, I've had this idea for med student Tadashi and skater punk Hiro for a while so I just had to get it out!_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Tadashi made his way up the stone steps of the old library, taking out the set of keys that would open its historic doors and begin his day of work. As he entered the building he inhaled the calming scent of used books and cleaning supplies, noting that the night crew had done a good job of cleaning up. He flicked the few switches on the wall next to him flooding the shady library with bright fluorescent light, and headed over to the desk situated at the front entrance, turning the main computer on and looking over at the pile of paperwork next to it. Heaving a small sigh, he laid his bag on the floor beside him and sat down on the large office chair picking up the pile as he got situated.

"And so it begins."

Tadashi was a medical student at the elite _San Fransokyo Medical Institute_, where only the best and brightest students went to become the most credited doctors in the country. At the age of 21 he was just a freshman, having finished his regular bachelor's degree ahead of his peers, making him one of the youngest students on campus. He wasn't bothered by the fact, considering he wasn't very social to begin with, always dedicating his time to his job at the library and his never-ending amount of school work. He was content with his life and didn't think he needed anything else, until he met the likes of a punky teenager by the name of Hiro.

**~ ~XxXxX~ ~**

It was a regular day at the library, with the usual crowd of elderly seniors and stay-at-home mothers when Tadashi caught a glimpse of color from outside. Figuring it was probably just a bird that had flown too close to the door he continued with his work, until he caught a glimpse of it again, this time it was followed by a loud noise.

_What in the world_?

Leaving his desk and making his way outside, Tadashi watched as a small figure made its way down the side ramp of the building on a skate board and landed on the pavement with a smooth jolt.

"Alright!" The figure cheered and pumped its fist into the air.

The nerve of this kid!

"Excuse you…"

Tadashi stopped when he was met by the most beautiful doe-like eyes he had ever seen. The small figure (which he had come to find out was in fact a young boy) turned to look at him, his eyes initially wide with surprise, but upon seeing Tadashi they took on a look of indifference.

"What do you want?" The teen asked, one dark brow raised in question.

Tadashi couldn't help but stare at the boy taking in his appearance. He was kind of short, with dark brown messy hair, and was wearing ripped skinny jeans with a plum colored hoodie. His black skater shoes and lip ring finished off the whole look, leaving Tadashi at a loss of words.

Realizing he was still staring, Tadashi flushed and quickly straightened his stance, trying his best to look intimidating.

"Didn't you read the sign?" He pointed near the entrance. "It says no loitering."

The teen smirked.

"Well considering I was skating in motion, and not standing around idly, technically I'm not _loitering_."

_This punk!_

"Look I don't care what you're doing, just do it somewhere else. This is private property."

"But it's a _public_ library."

Of all the punks, of course Tadashi would get stuck with a smart one.

_Wait a minute._

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

The boy scoffed. "I'm done."

Tadashi glanced at his watch. It was only 12:30.

"Impossible, it's only mid-afternoon."

Now it was the boy's turn to sigh.

"No, I'm _done_. As in I graduated already, duh."

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose, contemplating the situation. _Why won't this kid just leave?_

Without his noticing, the boy made his way back up the ramp and began to skate his way back down. Tadashi quickly opened his eyes and tried to stop him, accidently causing the boy to swerve and fall off the banister onto the pavement.

_Crap!_

Tadashi jumped over the banister and knelt next to the fallen boy who was clutching his left elbow in pain.

"I am _**so**_ sorry! Are you alright?"

He winced. "No, I think I scraped my elbow."

"Here let me take a look."

The boy was hesitant, but gave Tadashi his arm anyway. Gently he pushed the boy's sleeve up, revealing a small cut.

"It doesn't look too bad, but we should probably get some antiseptic on it."

"What are you a doctor?"

"Not yet. Anyways come on I'll help you up."

Instead the kid used his other arm for support and stood, glaring at Tadashi, before making his way towards the library entrance.

Tadashi couldn't blame him considering it was sort of his fault, but then again he should have just listened to him in the first place and taken his skateboarding elsewhere.

Sighing, he grabbed the forgotten board and followed the teen inside. He gestured for them to head over to his desk where he rolled his chair over for the kid to sit on and began to search his drawers for the first aid kit.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the skater's every move and noticed his eyes light up in interest when they fell upon his school books.

"Ah so you're a med student, that explains a lot. Just a heads up, it's not smart to push people off of stairs, it can lead to injuries ya know."

Finally finding the plastic case of supplies, Tadashi laughed at the sarcastic comment. This kid was beginning to grow on him.

"Well just a heads up, it's not smart to skate on stairs. They're designed for legs, not wheels." He shot the boy a teasing grin. "Just so you know."

The glare he received in response was worth it, and he continued to smile as he began to clean to boy's wound. As he was rubbing alcohol over the affected area, he snuck glances at the boy, still finding himself both fascinated and curious by him. He wanted to know more.

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new to the area?"

The boy turned his attention back to the student in front of him, surprised by the others interest.

"Yeah I just moved here yesterday."

"Where from?"

"New York."

"Wow that must have been hard for you."

"Not really. Moving around is easy when you're on your own. Besides, it's all the same to me."

Tadashi was puzzled as to what that could mean and gave the kid a questioning glance. But instead of an answer, the boy simply removed his arm from Tadashi's care and pulled his sleeve back down to his wrist, getting ready to leave.

"Um, wait!"

The kid stopped and looked at Tadashi.

Without really thinking, he went in his desk drawer and produced a red lollipop handing it over to the boy.

The teen smiled the most brilliant smile ever, showing off a small gap between his front teeth which Tadashi found strangely adorable.

"Hey thanks!" He said as he grabbed the candy from the older boy's hand and stuck it in his mouth.

With a slight movement of his foot, the boy kicked the board up into his hand and made his way towards the door.

"Thanks for the help doc." The boy smiled around the stick in his mouth and gave Tadashi a casual salute.

Before he forgot Tadashi shouted, "Hey what's your name?"

Apparently he had been a bit louder than he had intended, causing a few hushes and angry glares to be thrown his way. But he couldn't care less. He was far too interested in knowing the spunky boy's name to care what was going on around him.

The boy turned around and gave Tadashi his trade mark smirk. "The name's Hiro." And with that the teen left, skating his way down the stair banister and heading off to who knows where.

_Hiro._

Tadashi smiled to himself.

It looked like he was missing something in his life after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading and please tell me what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a heads up, I'm moving in a few days and I'll be starting a new job next week so I'm not exactly sure when I'll update next. But I will see this fic through!_

_*Also thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews! I'm glad you all like my story so far :)_

_This chapter is a little uneventful, mostly just interaction and some relationship development._

_Anyways I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Between attending seminars and studying for midterms, Tadashi was exhausted. It didn't help that one of the older ladies who also worked at the library had put her back out, making her unable to work for the next few days, and leaving Tadashi to cover as many of her hours as he could.<p>

It had been over a week since he had last seen Hiro, but he somehow always found himself thinking about him. From what little time he had spent with the boy he came to the conclusion that he had a sort of rebellious streak to him and he just hoped he wasn't getting into too much trouble, or worse, getting himself hurt. He wished he had gotten his number or something…just to check up on him of course. Not knowing _when_ or _if_ he'd ever see the kid again only added stress to his already stressful week and it was becoming difficult for him to concentrate much on anything.

He was at the front desk sorting through the returns, every so often looking at the time on his computer screen, counting down the hours till closing. The soft humming of the machine was not helping his fatigue, and he felt himself slowly drifting off until the sound of wheels on concrete began to filter somewhere in his subconscious.

Tadashi instantly perked up when the library doors opened, bringing in some of the fresh Spring air and a familiar looking face.

"Hey doc, long time no see."

To say he was surprised was definitely an understatement.

"Whoa, what's got you looking like the living dead?"

Now _that,_ he could expect.

"Nice to see you too Hiro." And despite the sarcasm, the teen's name felt nice and smooth, casually rolling off his tongue as if he had said it over a thousand times before. He kind of liked it.

The skater chuckled and leaned on his desk giving Tadashi a split second to look him over. He appeared to be the same as the last time they met, although he was in a much better mood. Tadashi didn't know the kid well enough, but he took that as a good sign.

"For your information, I've been cramming for mid-terms and working extra shifts here at the library all week, so I haven't exactly had much time for beauty rest."

That last part seemed to amuse Hiro and he gave a nod in understanding.

Tadashi suddenly remembered something. "Hey how's your elbow doing?"

The teen looked taken aback by the mention, but quickly replaced the emotion with feigned distress.

"Oh it hurt realllly bad for a few days. I couldn't even bend it. My aunt even considered suing you guys, but I told her what a big nerd you were and she felt too bad."

"Well that wouldn't have worked anyway considering this is a _public_ library remember. We aren't held liable for pedestrian injuries." Tadashi couldn't help but break out his smug grin, causing the boy to wave him off in retaliation.

"Yeah yeah, but just remember who taught you that little fun fact in the first place."

_Wait a minute…_

The mention of an aunt caught Tadashi's attention. "I thought you lived on your own?"

"Um, I never said that"

"Yes, you did. Last time you had said moving was easy for you because you were on your own."

"That's not what I meant...it's not like that...just-drop it alright."

The air between them was quiet. Tadashi felt bad for bringing up what appeared to be a difficult subject, but there were so many things he wanted to know about the boy, and it was beginning to feel like he would never get any answers.

Meanwhile Hiro played with his lip ring, sucking it between his teeth (causing quite a distraction for the library worker) and looking everywhere but at Tadashi. He noticed when they finally came to rest at the pile of text books at his desk and watched as the skater's spunk returned.

"Say I bet I'd get all this doctor stuff in a jiff. I could totally help you study if you want."

The offer seemed odd to Tadashi. Didn't the kid have anything better to do?

He looked the kid over, searching for any signs of bluff, but all he got was a glare in return.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just trying to figure out why you're being nice all of sudden. Don't you have some property to trespass or something?"

"Ya know it's a good thing you plan on being a doctor, cause you would never make it as a comedian."

Tadashi swung his hand over his eyes in a dramatic gesture. "Oh no, my life-long dream is shattered!"

"Hey so do you want my help or not!" The boy's pout was too adorable for words and Tadashi felt himself almost feeling bad.

"Ok, ok. Sure, why not." He got up from his spot at the desk and retrieved his bag off the floor.

"How about we head over into one of the private study rooms."

Hiro shrugged and followed the older boy into the secluded room.

Once settled, Tadashi placed his bag on the table and began to take out his books.

"Ok so my first test is on the various parts of the brain so I figure we could start there."

"Sounds good. I actually had a thing for a neurologist once, it's some cool stuff."

_A thing? _

Tadashi paused.

"Oh, you think…" Hiro instantly burst into a fit of giggles, producing a light blush on the med student's face. "Wow, so I guess it _is_ true what they say about college guys. You all have your brain's in the gutter don't you. I meant I wanted to _be_ a neurologist, not _do _one, jeez."

Tadashi couldn't explain the odd feeling of relief he felt with that statement, but he promptly pushed aside.

"Well excuse me. Maybe you should choose your wording a bit better next time."

"English isn't really my thing."

"What _is_ your thing?"

Hiro's eyes lit up with excitement. "Aside from science, I'm a huge tech wiz. I'm especially into robotics. The complexities of their structures and their limitless capabilities is just...amazing!" He breathed.

Tadashi felt his heart stop. The boy's passion was so raw and to see someone mirror his own emotions so perfectly was electrifying. He had honestly never seen anyone or anything so beautiful in his life.

"Um, earth to nerd boy." Tadashi was broken from his trance by a purple sleeved arm waving in front of his face.

"Seriously why do you always stare at me like that? It's starting to creep me out."

"I just couldn't help but notice how excited you were about robotics. I think it's nice to see someone young like you interested in the field."

The boy slightly blushed at the med student's comment and promptly changed the subject. "Whoa, what does my age have to do with anything? You look pretty young yourself."

_Looks like someone's nervous….how cute._

"I'm older then you, so by default, that makes you young."

At that remark Hiro stared and fixed his squinted eyes on the older male.

"What are you doing?"

Tadashi's question went unanswered as the skater continued to appraise him, starting from his slim waist and working upwards, faintly resting on his strong, broad, shoulders, and slowly making their way up his lean neck until they finally rested on his face. The intensity of the boy's stare was making Tadashi a bit uncomfortable, but upon seeing the blush return to the boy's cheeks, Tadashi chuckled.

"Why don't you just take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Pfft as if I would want a picture of a nerd like you. I was just analyzing your age."

"Oh is that so? Then how old am I?"

"I'd say, hmmm about…20."

"21."

"Whatever I was close!"

"Does that mean it's my turn to guess your age?"

Hiro shrugged.

"Do what you want."

"16."

"What?! You didn't even look me over?

"I didn't have to. Between your petite figure and your pubescent mood swings, I just knew."

"Wow. _Petite_? _Pubescent mood swings_? What am I a teenage girl?!"

Tadashi laughed and ruffled the boy's already messy hair.

"Come on genius, we got some studying to do."

Hiro huffed and pushed the hand away, but settled down nonetheless and began to look over the student's notes.

They reviewed for the rest of his shift, reciting vocabulary terms and drawing diagrams, stopping for a few paper ball fights, but staying on topic for the most part. Tadashi felt the weeks stress melt away with each joyful giggle and playful shove from the skater, and he could not remember when he had ever felt so at ease. It was refreshing.

When the hour hand reached the 8 he sighed and slowly began to pack up his belongings.

"Time to lock up."

"It's closing time already? Wait are we the only ones here?"

They both peeked outside the glass window facing the library and looked around.

"Guess so. I just have to fix up a few things at my desk and then we can head out."

Tadashi led the way out of the study room and headed over to the front desk, placing the unfinished returns in their basket and turning off the computer. The whole time he kept glancing back to the boy, afraid he would disappear before he even had the chance to offer him a ride home. Hiro just stood there, one hand in his hood pocket the other typing away on his phone.

"Is your aunt looking for you?"

"No, I'm meeting up with some friends downtown later."

"And your aunt is ok with you being out at night."

"It's only 8 o'clock, besides I do my own thing."

The boy's entire mood had changed in just a short second and Tadashi quickly thought of ways to make things right.

"So do you need a ride or something? My bikes out back."

"Wow I would never pin you as the riding type." Hiro raised a sharp brow in surprise.

"Oh ya know, I don't like to brag, but my moped is quite the speed demon."

The instant shock on the skater's face had Tadashi highlyly amused and his laughter rang throughout the empty library.

Hiro smirked and gave the student a sad shake of his head. "And just when I thought you were actually just a little bit cool."

"Well you know what they say about people who _assume_ things."

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be older you sure can act pretty childish."

"I think it's just your charm rubbing off on me"

The boy gave a light punch to the student's upper arm, causing him to laugh even more.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Maybe another time." He headed towards the door, skateboard in tow, getting ready to leave.

Tadashi watched as he typed out a few more words on his phone before putting it away.

"Hey I was thinking…" Hiro turned, waiting for him to continue.

"…That I really appreciated all the help you gave me today and I think we should do it again. I mean, if you're not busy or anything."

Hiro smiled that stupidly adorable smile and Tadashi was once again captivated by his sweet, innocent, essence. "Yeah sounds good. Do you wanna exchange numbers?"

_What?_

It took Tadashi's mind less than a second to comprehend what the boy was offering, but he was sure that Hiro had picked up on his microscopic pause.

"Yeah that would be great!"

_Eager much?_

"Ok I'm ready. Shoot."

"Um sure, it's 415-555-4931."

The boy's fingers moved fast across the screen, cementing Tadashi's presence into his phone.

"Cool. Hey and maybe sometime you can help me out. I don't have classes or anything, but I do have a…hobby of sorts. It involves robotics so you might like it, plus it'll get you out of this old library." He scrunched his nose at the word 'old' and used his board to make a general gesture to the building.

"Sure, that would be nice."

"Awesome! See you later doc." Hiro gave his casual salute and exited the library.

Tadashi let out a breath and ran his hands down his face.

"Way to go, _nerd_." He sighed and retrieved his bag and his helmet off the floor. Removing the set of keys from his pocket, he turned off all the lights and locked the doors shut. The walk to his moped was full of annoying replays of their previous exchange, and he cringed with embarrassment.

_It's just a kid Tadashi. Get a grip!_

**~ ~XxXxX~ ~**

Hiro quietly made his way up the wooden stairs, making sure to skip over the ones he knew made too much noise. He had checked to see if his aunt was asleep, finding her passed out on the sofa watching one of those classic horror films she seemed to like so much. The night had been a success and he felt the large wad of cash in his pocket as he continued up the steps.

Once in his room Hiro threw his sweatshirt on the floor and began counting the decent bundle of bills.

"Who needs school when I got all the answers right here?" He finished and placed the money in his bedside drawer, where he had made a secret compartment for his winnings. Aunt Cass didn't seem like the type to snoop around in other's belongings, but Hiro didn't want to take any chances.

After securing his money in place he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Just as he was removing his pants he heard a soft thud and looked down to notice his phone on the floor.

"Oh." He turned to toss it on his bed, when he thought of something. Lightly tapping the phone's screen it came to life "12:32…hmm" Hiro stared at the numbers on the bright screen, debating with himself, watching as the 'two' became a 'three' and figured 'why not.'

"Knowing that guy, he's probably still up stressing about _something_."

His fingers swiftly made their way across the screen before locking the device and tossing it upon the soft comforter. Hiro then removed the rest of his clothes and made his way to the shower.

**~ ~XxXxX~ ~**

It wasn't until Tadashi had arrived home that he realized he actually did not get Hiro's number. Yes he had given his number, but until the skater decided to text _him_ there was no way of obtaining such information.

_Great._

"Oh well." He sighed and entered his apartment.

Tadashi rented a small studio apartment in an average part of the city. Before his parents passed away they had made sure to save for Tadashi's college fund, and being an exceptional student all throughout his school career, he had received numerous scholarships and grants. Still living in a city was not cheap, and between his rigorous courses and whatever hours he could do at the library, he deemed the studio a fine fit.

On most nights he would come home, cook himself up a small dinner and then shower before going to bed, but he was so mentally exhausted that he skipped everything and plopped face first onto his bed.

Tadashi stayed like that for a while, forgetting everything and gradually drifting off to sleep when his phone alerted him of an incoming text.

He groaned and dug into his pant pocket to retrieve the device.

**'_Take care of that big brain of yours and get some rest, nerd.'_**

Tadashi couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face.

_This kid._

He reread the message displayed on the screen several times before saving the boy's contact in his phone. Not moving from his spot, he soon fell asleep, with dreams of an adorable gapped toothed punk to keep him company.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, and it's a short one at that. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not dead, nor am I giving up on this fic, I'm just super busy with real-life junk._

_Anyways I hope you all like this chapter! Also if any of you want to say hi or just need someone to talk to, you can find me on Tumblr at seaweed14 :)_

_Enjoy ~_

* * *

><p>"When you said you had a hobby that involved robotics…I kind of had something else in mind."<p>

He had to shout amongst the crowded room full of bot fighters, but the slight tilt of Hiro's head assured him that the teen had heard.

"What else did you think I meant?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe something not illegal!"

"Bot fighting is not illegal. Now _betting_ on bot fighting, that's illegal."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working."

"Hey you're the doctor, making people feel better is your job."

Tadashi decided to ignore the boy's comment and instead took in their surroundings. The room they were in was small and dim, and he was pretty sure they were well past the amount of bodies deemed safe by the fire code. There were people of all features and backgrounds there, but it was clearly obvious that Hiro was by far the youngest. When Hiro had texted him the day before and asked if he wanted to help him with one of his robotics projects, Tadashi immediately agreed, not really thinking the idea through. Now that he found himself in such a place, he wondered how the boy had even come in to such a hobby and if he usually went to places like this by himself often. The idea didn't sit well with Tadashi and he made a mental note to casually ask about it later.

"Hey I'm up next, so wish me luck."

"Wait you're actually going to battle?!"

Hiro gave him an incredulous look.

"Did you really think I just brought us here for the _ambiance_?"

Tadashi felt slightly embarrassed but didn't respond. He looked at the teen and sighed.

"Good luck."

"_And now entering the ring we have our all time champion, Yamaaaa!"_

The crowd parted, making room for Hiro's opponent to step through. At the sight of the large man Tadashi thanked the heavens this was a bot fight and not some sort of physical activity, like karate or boxing. He knew Hiro would never stand a chance against this guy in an actual fight.

"_Versus the new-comer, Megaboooot."_

Hiro slowly made his way to the ring, looking so small and fragile sitting across from such a large body. Despite the difference in their size, he didn't seem fazed and the teen's nonchalance helped calm Tadashi's own nerves, that was, until he saw Hiro's bot.

_You have _got_ to be kidding me!_

Settled in front of Hiro was a small robot, no bigger than the teen's foot. It was all black, except for its face which was a tame shade of yellow, adorned with eyes and a smile. Tadashi could feel his nerves rise up once more. He was expecting something a bit more grandeur, what for the teen's personality and all, but the specimen before him was defiantly not what he had expected.

From the laugh he heard around the room, apparently he was not alone.

"Haha you think that sprout has what it takes to defeat Little Yama! AH HA! I'll show you a thing or two kid."

"_Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fighters ready?...And….GO!"_

There was no surprise when Hiro's bot was instantaneously chopped into pieces no more than five seconds into the match. The look of shock and defeat on the teens face was the saddest Tadashi had ever seen it. He was tempted to walk straight up to that Yama fellow and give him a piece of his mind, but the sound of Hiro's pleading voice stopped him.

"That was my first fight, could I try again?"

The room was once more filled with the obnoxious laughter of ruthless bot fighters, but upon seeing the bundle of cash the skater whipped out of his pocket, the laughter ceased.

_Where on earth is he getting all that money from?_

Tadashi mentally stored it alongside his other questions for later.

Yama appeared to agree to the teen's request and signaled for the ringleader to make her way over. She too seemed shocked by the turn of events, but stationed herself nonetheless.

"_Fighters ready?...FIGHT!"_

Out of nowhere the little robot's smiling face turned into that of an evil grin, and it quickly tore Yama's monster of a machine apart. The roaring cheer of the crowd was deafening, but just seeing that smug expression back on the skater's face had Tadashi smiling himself.

_This kid I swear._

Just as Hiro was pocketing his reward, all cheering had stopped.

"No one dare defeats YAMA!"

The group of fighters started to swarm around the two opponents, blocking much from Tadashi's view. All he could see was Hiro's bot being ripped from his hands and his body being slammed against the concrete wall. "Teach him a lesson." Yama ordered to the few thugs now circling the skater.

"HIRO!"

Tadashi pushed and shoved pass the sea of bodies and forced his way through the front of the crowd. He found Hiro's wrist and pulled it towards him, panicking the teen in response.

"Follow me." Recognizing the older man's voice, Hiro listened and followed Tadashi through the packed room and out into the alley way.

"Hurry get on!"

Tadashi settled on his moped and tossed Hiro a helmet. Taking his arms and wrapping them securely around his waist, he reminded the teen to hold on tight. He didn't know if the slight blush on the skater's cheeks was due to the threatening situation they were in, or the close proximity they were of each other, but he didn't have much time to think about it when they heard the metal doors to the underground battle room swing open, revealing a very angry Yama.

"Go, go!"

The teen hugged Tadashi's middle tighter as a silent urge for him to start driving. He nodded and pushed down hard on the pedal, skillfully steering them out of the dark alley way. Once they were clear of any thugs or angry looking bot fighters, Tadashi slowed down and half turned to give Hiro a frown.

"What the heck did you think you were doing back there! Huh? Were you _trying_ to get us killed?"

"I didn't know he'd react like a big baby! Besides you didn't have to save me, you could have just left me there."

Tadashi's frown deepened and he turned his full attention back on the road.

"Does your aunt know where you are?"

"She thinks I went to the library, why?"

Tadashi didn't answer, and instead continued driving in a direction Hiro was not familiar with.

"Um, where are we going? The library is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction, a confused look upon his adorable face.

"We're not going to the library."

And to Tadashi's surprise the teen didn't say a word. He took a quick glance behind his shoulder to make sure the teen was alright. Hiro was paying him no attention, his eyes focused on the dazzling lights of San Fransokyo at night; his mouth agape in silent awe.

Tadashi had forgotten that Hiro was still relatively new to the area and probably hadn't seen this side of the city before. He found the skater's reaction oddly endearing, and forgot just how much a punk the kid could really be.

He decided to hold his lecture till later, and continued driving down the tranquil streets of San Fransokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please tell me what you all think :)


End file.
